


Get along with the voices inside of my head

by macaronipenguin



Series: Rams WeeBeeSMP Works [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, WeeBeeSMP
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, But Its Not Really Shown Here, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Hearing Voices, The Voices Are Manipulative, WeeBeeSMP - Freeform, angst is hard to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaronipenguin/pseuds/macaronipenguin
Summary: Bee hated the way his spine tingled with glee as the voices comforted him,he hated that he instinctively wanted to lean into some form of touch,because-unlike the voices believed- Bee was not stupid.Bee knew when the voices were lying to him.But damn, they were they good with words.___or alternatively:Bee panics after burning a forest down.
Relationships: Bee | WeeBeeGalaxy & Original Characters, Bee | WeeBeeGalaxy & Voices
Series: Rams WeeBeeSMP Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184414
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Get along with the voices inside of my head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeeBeeGalaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeBeeGalaxy/gifts).



> almost lost this work, sobbing.

\----  
Amongst the deafening silence of a previously flourishing forest, the sobs of a panicking piglin man could be heard. Bee had just burnt down a forest.

̶H̶e̶ ̶d̶i̶d̶n̶’̶t̶ ̶m̶e̶a̶n̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶b̶u̶t̶ ̶o̶h̶ ̶m̶y̶ ̶g̶o̶d̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶j̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶b̶u̶r̶n̶t̶ ̶d̶o̶w̶n̶ ̶a̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶e̶s̶t̶.

It’s okay though, because the voices told him too, and the voices were never wrong. The voices always came back after a while, yes they weren’t always there but they were the only thing that stayed long enough for Bee to consider them his friends.

̶s̶h̶h̶,̶ ̶l̶i̶t̶t̶l̶e̶ ̶p̶i̶g̶l̶i̶n̶ ̶m̶a̶n̶,̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶d̶i̶d̶ ̶s̶o̶ ̶w̶e̶l̶l̶.̶

The voices always told him the truth, about how he was God, about how other people will hurt him.  
They always agreed on protecting him, serving him. He liked that they cared for him that much. Bee loved the voices, very much.

̶w̶e̶l̶l̶?̶ ̶D̶O̶ ̶Y̶O̶U̶ ̶E̶V̶E̶N̶ ̶H̶E̶A̶R̶ ̶H̶I̶M̶, ̶H̶E̶'̶S̶ ̶T̶R̶A̶U̶M̶A̶T̶I̶Z̶E̶D̶!̶ ̶

“Please, please, please, please quiet down voices. My head can’t-”

̶O̶h̶ ̶s̶h̶i̶t̶,̶ ̶h̶e̶'̶s̶ ̶a̶c̶t̶u̶a̶l̶l̶y̶ ̶c̶r̶y̶i̶n̶g̶,̶ ̶L̶.̶

Sobs racked the poor man's body, his hands clenched upon the lighter used as his legs gave out and he fell on the floor. Bee loved the voices, very much, truly, but sometimes their fighting drove him mad. He’d never tell them that though, the voices were his only friends and he didn’t want to hurt their feelings.

The voices always fought, most want him to do bad things apparently, but he doesn't believe that- the voices were people before, they knew how he’d feel- they just had differing opinions.

“Hush darling, we are here for you,” the voices cried, their words overlapping like a melody from hell- oddly comforting, but cursed nonetheless, “it’s not your fault, dear child,” The sound of the voices wrapped around him like a warm blanket.

Bee was no fool to the obvious. He knew there were mean voices, he knew they wanted bad things. He just wanted to dream, to have a family again-

He dropped the lighter and pushed it away as fast as possible, the voices comforts growing louder, mixed variants of “You’ll be alright, darling,” and “Oh sweet prince, we are here for you,” with the occasional “We forgive you, sweet,” 

Bee doesn't remember his family, but he remembers they were nice to him, like the voices. That made the voices family right-

His sobs didn’t stop as he looked up upon the forest he burnt down and smiled. If the voices were family, they would never be mean to him. They would never make bad choices. 

He ignored the way his legs shook and his tears poured harder upon that thought.

The voices were family, and that's all that matters to him.


End file.
